This Can't Be Happening
by Shor5
Summary: The Lynch family had always been the perfect family until Stormie gets a unknown disease. Having to use all their money for her hospital bills, she has to give up her second youngest child, Ross. When he's eight she takes him over to the nearest orphanage and tells him she'll come back one day. The women there are harsh; punishing him physically. All he has left is a empty heart.
1. Orphan?

**_This Can't Be Happening chapter 1_**

"Mommy can I go on the bumper cars with Riker?" The little eight year old boy asks his mother tugging on her hand.

Ross was a stubborn one. He had a head full of blonde hair like the rest of his siblings besides his one year older brother Rocky. Ryland, his one year younger brother was blonde now, but his mother said it was starting to turn brown like Rocky's.

She smiles at him sadly shakes her head. "I'm sorry Ross, but you're too short for this ride. You and Ryland can go on the Ferris wheel with me later on while Riker, Rydel, and Rocky are done with the bumber cars."

The boy stops walking and lets go of his mother's hand. Ross stomps one of his feet and looks up to his mom with his famous puppy dog eyes. "That's not fair Mommy! I am tall enough to ride it! Height shouldn't matter!"

"It matters when your safety is involved." Riker speaks up to the right of them.

Ross pouts and kicks some loose garbage on the pavement in the amusement park. This was one of the few times he didn't get his way. The other time was when he wanted a puppy, but they didn't have enough money.

"Are we all going on the Ferris wheel mom?" Rydel, the only girl out of all the siblings asks her mother.

"Yes, but after you three go on the bumper cars because that's all you guys been blabbing about on the car ride here." Their mom laughs.

"True," Rocky laughs and grins widely when he sees their favorite ride come into sight.

Stormie sees this and smiles. "I know you want to run over there as fast as you can Rocky, but don't. I don't want you to get hurt or loss." Rocky sighs and nods his head solemnly.

Ross laughs causing Rocky to stick his tongue out at him.

When they finally reach the ride Stormie, Ross, and Ryland wait on one of the sides to watch them on the ride. Rocky, Riker, and Rydel were waiting in line for a few seconds surprisingly. Usually it was packed.

Once they passed through the gate to the ride they each eagerly chose a cart of their favorite color to ride.

Even though Ross was still bummed he couldn't go on with them, it was still pretty funny to see them bump into each other. Can't waiting for the day he could join them.

Sadly that day never came.

That was the last happy memory he had of his family and him together. His father Mark had to work the day they went to the amusement park, so he couldn't join in on their fun.

He could remember the day that changed his life like it was yesterday.

It was a dark, drizzly October day. When he woke up he wasn't in his bed. Instead he was laying on some bench in a waiting room, all alone. The walls were white, and there were other benches with padding on them going all around the room.

His mother comes out a door he failed to notice before with red puffy eyes and disheveled clothes.

"What's wrong mommy? Where are we?" Ross asks looking around. Stormie shushes him and brings him into a warm embrace. It lasted longer than it usually did.

"Come on," She urges to her second youngest son. He hops off the seat and follows her out the room into a hallway. They walk until they reach a room that had kids bouncing off the walls.

She kneels down to his height and places little kisses all over his face. He laughs and shoes her away. "I'm going to miss you so much Ross." She whispers looking into his hazel eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't tell you, but you'll find out. I just want you to know this is for the best with my sickness."

"What sickness mommy?" He asks.

"It's not important at the moment. Just know that mommy and daddy love you very much. We need a break from something. And we will come back for you." With that Stormie leaves him and walks out the door to the outside world.

Ross stands still, not able to comprehend what just happened.

"Come on." A strict voice orders from behind him. He turns around frightened and sees a lady dressed in all black holding something awfully familiar.

"Dougie!" Ross shouts happily an reaches up to her arms to get his stuffed dolphin he's had since he was a baby. The lady also has his blue blanket he brings everywhere in her hands. She frowns at this and slaps his hands away.

Ross looks at her confused with teary eyes. A red marks starting to form on his one hand and a stinging feeling left behind with it. Not once has he been hit before.

"Don't do that. You need to learn some manners young man. You will get this stuffed animal and blanket when you do what you're told. If you do what you're supposed to you'll get both of your possessions. Understand?" He nods silently and holds back his tears, already hating this place.

"Good, now go into this door behind you. It's the boys room and pick bed number twenty nine. That will be your number for all your possessions for now on."

"What about my mommy?" Ross asks in a shaky voice.

The lady looks down at him with an emotionless face. "She's never coming back. They never do. You're a orphan. Someone with no parents."

"But I do have parents! And siblings!" Ross shouts, his stubborn side taking over again. He glares at the lady until it breaks when he feels another sting. Ross places his hand on his cheek and winces. She had slapped him on his cheek.

"You will not use that tone with me. Now do as you were told. If this wasn't your first day I would've already taken away your food privilege and make you do chores all day."

Ross looks up at her before turning away and opening the door to his supposed room. There were boys everywhere. Obviously this was the boys' room. Once he's all the way in the door slams behind him causing him to jump.

All eyes are on him as the room goes dead silent until the chatting resumes. Ross looks around nervously and starts walking forward trying to find number twenty nine on the beds to the right of the wall. The number 29 is in the middle and the number is painted in black at the bottom of the bed.

He takes a seat on it and frowns. It wasn't comfy at all, and had plain white sheets. The bed creaked each time he moved.

"Hey." A voice says from the side of him. There standing at the foot of his new bed was a brown haired boy with plain grey clothes on. It looked like a uniform. Now that he noticed it, all the boys were wearing the same thing.

"Hi..." Ross replies unsurely.

"I'm Ellington Ratliff, you're the new orphan obviously. What's you're name? I'd rather not call you 'The new orphan' all the time." The boy jokes.

Ross laughs and replies with, "I'm Ross Lynch."

"Well nice to meet you Ross. You look really young? Seven?"

Ross shakes his head. "No, I'm eight."

"Right, I'm ten. I've been here my whole life. It's not that fun. I see you've already met Rachel." He nods towards the red marks on his face and hand.

"Why is she so mean?" Ross asks in barely a whisper.

Ratliff sighs and takes a seat next to Ross. The bed creaks as the weight on it increases. "I don't know. But no matter how much you don't want to take her orders, you have to unless you want to be punished. No eating, sleeping in the dark and coldness of Winter without anyone, being whipped...The list goes on."

Ross sighs and lets a few tears fall down on the bland sheets on the bed. "I just want my family." Ratliff frowns and brings the younger boy into a hug.

He doesn't say anything because he wasn't going to say his family was coming back to get him. Ratliff didn't know if they were coming back, and didn't want to lie to him.

When Ross starts to drift off into the dream world a bell echoes off the walls. Ellington immediately stands straight up as a reaction.

"What are you doing?" Ross asks and rubs his eyes sleepily. He looks around and sees all the other boys dressed in grey were doing the same.

"Get up." Ellington orders with his lips staying in a straight line.

"Wh-" The lady that he met earlier comes in and looks around the room. Her eyes stop when they land on Ross.

She marches over to him and pulls him up by his ear. "When you hear the bell you will stand up and follow the rest of the boys to what we're doing. No dinner for you." Rachel strides back to the middle of the boy's room.

She takes one last glance around and nods to herself before walking back out the door. The left side of the room's line starts to exit out the door and soon he starts walking out the door also.

They walk out the doorway and turn right. The continues walking down the narrow hallway until they take yet another right turn into what Ross was guessing the dining room.

A long table stretched to each sides of the room, a plate in front of each chair. All the boys take a seat and Ross frantically stands alone at the doorway. He didn't want to get hit again, but didn't know where to go.

He looks for a seat and notices they also have numbers on them. All he had to do was find number 29 before Rachel saw he wasn't seated. Ross luckily finds it just in time and sits down as Rachel comes in.

She looks at him and starts to come towards his seat.

"Oh no," Ross thinks, "What did I do this time?"

When she's standing right behind him Ross stops breathing for a few seconds. Everyone in the room is watching. She starts to move her hands to him.

**What do you think?**

**Please review/follow/favorite for chapter 2!**

**I would like to know what you thought of it!**


	2. Jack

**_This Can't Be Happening Chapter 2_**

**Hey! Long time no see, huh?**

**I'll try to update this story every Saturday! **

Rachel grabs Ross by his shoulders, and forcefully pulls him up. He stands there motionless. One wrong move and he was dead meat.

"What did you think you were doing?" She asks from behind him.

When he doesn't answer she grips his shoulders even tighter and turns him around so he's facing her.

"Are you going to answer or am I going to have to send you to basement for tonight!?" Rachel asks furious. By now everyone was watching the two. Some with sympathetic eyes, others looked like they were used to this. Probably were.

Ross' eyes start to water as he opens his mouth, "W-what did I do wrong?"

She looks at him for a second or two before she burst out laughing. "Why would you sit at the table if you're not allowed to have food?"

Rachel takes a step back so she had enough room to move Ross from near the chair. She pushes in the chair and points to the back of it.

"Stand in front of here and stay until everyone finishes eating." With that last sentence she walks away into another room.

Not a lot of the kids seem fazed by the scene. Probably used to it if they've been here for a while...

Ross sighs as he watches the other kids eat their food quietly. Mashed potatoes, broccoli, and some type of meat.

His stomach growls loudly, but no own seems to notice. Or they just didn't care.

"I wish Mommy, Daddy,Riker, Rydel, Rocky, and Ryland were here. They would know what to do."

After twenty minutes or so Rachel comes back to dismiss everyone. More women her age come to the table and clean everything up.

Ross walks in the back of the line for boys. Ratliff soon comes up next to him and weakly smiles.

"Some first day, huh?" Ellington tries to joke, but Ross only crosses his arms.

Ratliff sighs, "Ya know, we have recess next. Not really recess, but we get to go outside with everyone! Maybe you'll find a girlfriend..." Ellington hints with a wink.

"Not even my oldest brother has one! How would I get one?" Ross questions.

"I'm saying you're gonna get one, it's just a possibility."

They both walk in silence back into the boy's room.

"Hey watch it!"

Both their heads turn to a boy who seemed the oldest out of everyone. Ratliff's eyes widen in fear and cautiously tries to make his way back to his bed.

Sadly, the mystery boy notices him. A smirk forms on his face. Jet black hair that was spiked up and a buff body. His name was Jack, and he was thirteen years old.

Jack comes walking closer to Ratliff, knowing what power he had over him.

Seeing Ross hadn't moved from his spot next to him, Ellington pushes Ross behind him so he won't have to go through the same thing he had to.

"Haven't seen you today yet Rat." Ellington looks down at his beat up shoes. "Did you eat all the cheese yet? Or were you too busy talking to your friends? Oh wait, you don't have any!" He laughs in his face and grins.

"Hey! That's not nice! Apologize to Ellington!" A voice speaks out. Ratliff turns to see Ross right in Jack's face, jabbing a finger in his chest.

"Watch it toddler." Jack growls.

"I'm eight!" Ross fires back.

"Whatever," Jack scoffs and pushes Ross away. However, he pushes him with too much force causing Ross to go stumbling back and fall down. His head hits the end of a table nearby. His visions blurs as he blacks out.

Both boys gasp and rush towards him.

"I-I didn't mean for this to happen! I just wanted him to get out of my face! Now I'll never get adopted when they see what I've done!" Jack cries out.

Ratliff cradles Ross' into his lap and looks at Jack with teary eyes. "That's what you're worrying about!? He could possible be seriously injured and you're worrying about being adopted!? This is why you won't be adopted! Because all you do is think about yourself and hurt others!"

Jack looks at Ratliff taken back. He sighs and walks away.

"Okay everyone, it's time to go-What happened!?" Rachel rushes over to Ross' body. She pushes Ratliff away and picks up the boy.

"I'm going to get in so much trouble for this!" She whispers to herself, but Ellington still hears.

"Again, people only worry about themselves," He thinks to himself.

Rachel looks down at Ratliff and yanks him up by the arm. He winces but shakes it off. "Who did this!?"

"Jack..." He whispers looking down.

She groans and shifts Ross so he has his legs wrapped around one part of her waist and his arms around her neck while his head rests on his shoulder.

Without another word she walks out the door, but Ellington follows her. He couldn't leave Ross alone like that.

**Chapter 2 is done! Yay!**

**By the way my Instagram is Shor5**


End file.
